


A Little Bit Closer

by believesinponds



Series: Please Stay Verse [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Background Polyamory, Boys In Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: Jeff gets pissed, Jack gets a clue, and they both get some cuddles.[Can be read as standalone.]





	A Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palateens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/gifts).



> As promised, the scene where Jeff and Jack get all cuddly on a roadie. (Fits into _Please Stay_ at the end of chapter six.)

“What the fuck, Jack?” Jeff stormed into their room, hot and angry. “What the _fuck_ was that?”

Jack crossed his arms and frowned. “I was just doing my job.”

“It was a completely _reckless_ move! You’re not an enforcer, dumbass—you get the puck to me or from me, but don’t go pulling shit like that!”

“Fuck you, Jeff! I’m not gonna stand by and let someone get away with pulling dirty moves on you. The Aces are assholes and they need to fucking _know_ that they don’t mess with my liney.”

Jeff came up to him and shoved him in the chest. “That’s not. Your. Job.”

“The fuck it isn’t!” Jack threw his hands up. “I can’t believe you’re _mad_ at me for _standing up for you_.”

“I’m sorry I don’t want you to get _killed_ out there! You know how many guys would be gunning for your blood if you started picking fights?”

“It was one punch—”

“It was reckless! Jesus, Jack, come _on_.” Jeff huffed and ran his hands through his hair. “God. I can’t talk to you if you won’t even recognize—” he trailed off. “What?”

Jack was gaping at him. “You’re worried about me.”

“Well, yeah, man. I don’t want you to get fucking injured.”

Jack blinked a few times. “I just, euh.” He scratched his arm. “I didn’t realize you...cared. That much.”

“What?” Jeff gave him a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

Jack let out a breath and dropped onto one of the beds. “Jeff.”

_“What?”_

Jack gestured for him to come over, so Jeff took a seat next to him.

“Look, Jack. I just don’t want you to get hurt because of me, okay?”

“But you’re fine with Tater or Ruffy getting hurt because of you.”

Jeff rolled his eyes. “That’s different.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s their _job_ —”

“Fights happen, Jeff. It’s not just Tater and Ruffy that drop gloves.”

Jeff sighed and turned to look at Jack. “It’s different because it’s _you_. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Jack licked his lips. He seemed to be studying Jeff’s face, analyzing it for some unknown piece of information. When he found it he reached out and laced his fingers with Jeff’s.

Jeff’s breath caught.

“You’re a great friend, Jeff.”

“Thanks?”

“A great friend and a great partner. And one of the best dads I’ve ever seen.”

Jeff squeezed Jack’s hand and stayed quiet.

“I really like you. As a person. I know you didn’t really care for me in the beginning—”

“That was a long time ago, Jack.”

“I know. And I appreciate that you were willing to get to know me, to let me make up for hurting Kenny. That...really means a lot to me.”

Jeff cleared his throat and nodded.

“I thought we would probably just be friends for the rest of our lives. Roommates and lineys and metamours. But…” Jack squeezed. “I care about you so much more than I care about my other friends. And I thought it was just a polyamory thing, and maybe that’s part of it, but I really—I really like you a lot.” He took a deep breath and then raised his eyes to meet Jeff’s astonished gaze. “I don’t do things halfway, so please don’t run when I say this, but—I love you.”

Jeff’s jaw was hanging open, his eyes big and surprised. He had not been expecting this. At all.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel like that for me,” Jack continued, glancing down at their still-intertwined hands. “I understand. I won’t let it be awkward or anything. I just wanted to tell you.”

“Jack,” Jeff croaked.

Jack squeezed his hand again.

“Shit,” Jeff breathed. He tilted his head to catch Jack’s eye. “I just. I really was not expecting it.”

Jack started to pull his hand away, but Jeff held tighter.

“No, wait. I just.” He swallowed, glanced down at their hands, and then looked up again. “Jack. I love you, too.”

“You do?”

Jeff laughed and pulled Jack into a hug. “Yeah, I do.” He shook his head. “Dumbass.”

Jack laughed, too, and then he pulled Jeff into a kiss. His hand cupped Jeff’s face and Jeff felt comforted from the touch.

Jeff put his hand on Jack’s waist and paused the kiss for a minute, leaning their foreheads together. “The guys are gonna want to Skype soon,” he said, his voice a little rough.

“Right.” Jack was smiling. “We should get the computer set up.”

Jeff tilted his face to kiss Jack again, his hand sliding into Jack’s hair. Jack groaned into his lips and he smiled.

“Roadies are gonna be so much more fun, now,” Jeff murmured.

Jack snorted and pinched his side. “Depends on how rough the game is.”

“Mmm, they’ll still be more fun. We can make out and cuddle and shit when we’re too tired for anything else.”

“Aw, Swoops. You wanna cuddle with me?”

Jeff rolled his eyes and shoved at Jack’s shoulder. “Yes, dumbass. Now come on, let’s go cuddle and call our boys.”

Jack grinned and followed him to the other bed. Post-game exhaustion hit them as they set up the laptop and Jack collapsed into Jeff’s side, leaning his head on Jeff’s shoulder.

Jeff smiled, pulled up Skype, and called Kent and Bitty.


End file.
